UNA CARTA SIN DESTINATARIO
by Andreiitha1512
Summary: El principio de esta historia se narra en primera persona, Akane cuenta su vida a lo largo de 8 años, cuando la guerra inicio y vio partir a gente amada. espero que el final les guste.


**UNA CARTA SIN DESTINATARIO…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

ONE-SHOT en primera persona y a lo último será en tercera persona.

la verdad se me ocurrió escribirla sin pensar en las consecuencias jaja ojala les guste, me costo mucha trabajo el lemon pues esta en primera persona.

ADVERTENCIA ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE LEMON.

-Diálogos-

* * *

" _que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos, que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso, que hago con mis noches, que hago con mis días, que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía"_

Me llamo Akane Tendo

Han pasado muchos años tantos que perdí la cuenta, desde que tenía 16 años estaba comprometida pasaron tantas cosas que cuando me di cuenta ya teníamos 18 años, tus adorables prometidas fueron dándose por vencidas, Ukyo cedió ante Konatsu convirtiéndose en su esposa nunca la vi tan feliz, tu y yo fuimos a la boda, después Mousse se armo de valor y tras varios intentos convenció a la abuela de Shampoo para volver a desafiarla y luchar para casarse con ella, fue muy grata su victoria e inmediatamente se casaron, todos a nuestro alrededor parecían encontrar la oportunidad para el amor, Kasumi se casó con el Dr. Tofu, fue una hermosa boda y mi padre no dejaba de llorar de emoción. Tu madre tomo las riendas de la casa, mientras mi papa y Soun volvían a la costumbre de jugar Shogi.

Una mañana todo parecía estar tranquilo, más de lo normal el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor , el aire seco arremetía contra las casas y los pajarillos dejaron de cantar.

Un señor de gran porte llamo a la puerta, la tía Nodoka salió y recibió tres sobres color amarillo ocre, sin más explicaciones el señor se retiró.

Para esto debo decir que las cosas en Japón estaban realmente mal por cuestiones políticas.

Tu y yo ya teníamos 20 años, estábamos todos reunidos en la sala tomando té con unas galletas que mando Kasumi, aún recuerdo ese día con mucha claridad, la tía Nodoka entro, se sentó a tu lado e inhalo lentamente y poco a poco saco el aire de la boca, tomo las cartas en la mano y dijo:

-Soun Tendo –estiro la mano –Genma Saotome –se notó como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al pronunciar el siguiente nombre –Ranma Saotome.

Y pensar que aquel día cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre.

En pocas palabras nuestro país se encontraba en guerra, bueno también otros como Rusia, Estados Unidos e incluso China, muchas potencias mundiales. Para mí la guerra es la manera más violenta de resolver las diferencias. Al parecer las cosas se habían puesto más serias y se salieron de control ¿Es que acaso una guerra se puede controlar? Necesitaban más hombres, entonces mandaron a reclutar cada hombre, todos mejor dicho.

Literalmente mi corazón se partió en dos, el hombre que amo y mi padre, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se encontraba mi tía Nodoka. Apenas y note como Nabiki salió corriendo a toda prisa de la casa, con algunas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

Yo no podía mover ninguna extremidad de mi cuerpo, se supone que ya estábamos en paz. Mi padre no perdió el tiempo y considero que lo más adecuado sería realizar esa boda que se pospuso hace algunos ayeres.

Lo que recuerdo de ese día es verme frente al espejo, con enorme vestido blanco con hermosos bordados y un poco de brillo, Kasumi estaba detrás de mí tratando de darme apoyo. Nabiki no había regresado, trate de ocultar mi semblante y mis lágrimas tras capaz y capaz de maquillaje.

La ceremonia fue muy sencilla, me sorprende la rapidez con la que realizan las bodas en mi familia y la verdad ya nada más me importaba que tener ahí frente a mí, a pesar de la situación había cierto brillo en tus ojos azules, al momento de besarnos solo cerré los ojos y espere el ansiado contacto con tus labios, fue de lo más dulce y sublime, un recuerdo que atesorare por siempre.

Esa fue nuestra oportunidad de dejar de fingir desagrado el uno por el otro, apenas termino el beso y me aferre con gran fuerza a tu pecho, tus brazos me envolvieron con gran potencia que me quedaba sin aire.

Nuestra noche de bodas, juro por mi vida que es algo que nunca olvidare, sentí tu amor.

Era ya muy noche todos estaban durmiendo, nosotros compartimos la cama y no dejábamos de abrazarnos.

-Ranma… yo… -estaba muy nerviosa y no pude decir más

Te giraste y quedaste arriba de mí, tus enormes y enigmáticos ojos penetraron por completo mi alma.

-Akane yo te amo –lo dijiste fuerte y claro.

 ***ALERTA DE LEMON***

El deseo siempre había estado ahí y ahora era el momento adecuado para que saliera a flote toda la pasión, todo paso un poco rápido, me despojaste de la pijama amarilla quedándome solo en ropa interior, un mar de besos apasionados inundaron mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido tanto placer, como pude te quite la camiseta y por lo que note tú también tenías muchas ansias y te despojaste de tu pantalón, los dos nos quedamos en ropa interior.

Acariciabas cada parte de mi con mucha pasión, de un solo movimiento me dejaste completamente desnuda e indefensa, con tus manos rozabas mis senos mientras nos besábamos con mucha desesperación, la fricción de nuestros labios era tan fuerte que parecían desgastarse, pegaste tu cadera contra la mía, sentía tu miembro erecto, estaba muy duro, por un momento tuve miedo, presentía que al entrar en mi dolería mucho. Pero no me importo, con la poca cordura que quedaba en mí, baje con mis manos ese bóxer y justamente tu miembro quedo en mi entrada, un color carmín se apodero de mis mejillas, te separaste un poco, quizá para observarme, luego me tomaste por las piernas y volviste a acercarme para después poner tus manos al lado de mi cabeza y acercarte lentamente a mis labios, besándome con mucha ternura, mientras pausadamente tu virilidad entraba en mí, al principio dolor y después me acostumbre a tenerte en mí, te diste cuenta de ello y tus embestidas tomaron más fuerza y rapidez, nuestros cuerpos sudados se movían al compás del latir de nuestros corazones.

No recuerdo con exactitud el número de veces que hicimos el amor, pero era de madrugada cuando nos quedamos dormidos de cansancio. Hasta que el amanecer nos despertó

 ***FIN DEL LEMON***

Que poco nos duró la felicidad, pues al día siguiente te vi partir junto con mi padre y el tío Genma. Trate de hacerme la fuerte y juro que no derrame ni una sola lágrima.

Kasumi regreso a la casa, pues para ella y su pequeño hijo era muy grande la casa que tenía con el Dr. Tofu. A el lo solicitaron especialmente por sus amplios conocimientos en la medicina.

Nabiki llego unas horas después, no dijo a donde había ido, pero la tristeza inundaba su mirada.

Pasaron los días, todo parecía transcurrir muy lento, había días en los que llegaban cartas tuyas, aun las conservo en un alhajero, son mi mayor tesoro. Recuerdo cuando te di la noticia que estaba embarazada, tu respuesta fue la más hermosa, pues encontraste más fuerzas para volver a mi lado, me alegraba tanto saber que todos estaban bien.

Pero en los meses siguientes ya no supe nada de ti, a nosotras nos llevaron a una zona segura, Nabiki también estaba embarazada, poco a poco conseguimos que nos dijese el nombre del padre, Kuno Tatewaki.

En este lugar nos encontramos con Shampoo y su hija de dos años, Ukyo con su hijo de un año y 10 meses, nos hicimos más unidas.

Contábamos los meses, los días, las horas y lo segundos para recibir noticia alguna de ustedes pero nada, incluso ahí nació mi hijo, es igual a ti, cabello negro azabache y ojos azules, al poco tiempo Nabiki dio a luz a una niña muy hermosa.

Nunca perdimos las esperanzas, cuando volvimos Nerima todo estaba tan silencioso, Shampoo y Ukyo se quedaron con nosotras.

Pasaron los años y ninguna noticia, a las ciudades llegaban camiones cargados de cadáveres, el olor era realmente horrible y siempre rece por no encontrar a ningún conocido.

Para la fortuna de mi hermana mayor el Dr. Tofu regreso a salvo pero no sabía nada de los demás.

En uno de esos malditos camiones de la muerte, encontramos a nuestro padre, fue la sensación más aterradora que había sentido, las tres lloramos, sufrimos como nunca pero al fin va a poder reunirse con nuestra madre.

Después de ese día me era más difícil lograr ponerme de pie, pero lo observaba a él, tan parecido a ti y tomaba fuerzas de donde fuera necesario.

Le enseñe el combate de estilo libre, es lo que hubiese querido mi padre, aparte es idéntico a ti, como una versión tuya en miniatura.

Hubo gente que nos decía que ya perdiéramos toda esperanza, se sabía que en las guerras se tomaban prisioneros y nada aseguraba un retorno de esa situación.

Pensé que nunca volverías incluso había noches en las que no dormía por llorar a mares pero Nabiki siempre me ayudo a tener fe.

Shampoo regreso a China con su tribu, como amazona y madre de una niña saludable debía comenzar a entrenarla. Yo sabía que aun tenia esperanza de encontrar a Mousse.

El caso de Ukyo fue aún más difícil, es uno de los camiones llego Konatsu, no resistió tal dolor, lo enterró cerca de mi familia y ese mismo día salió de mi casa. Meses después me entere que encontró un hombre que le brindó apoyo y se estaba dando una oportunidad de volver a amar, Ryoga Hibiki lograría curar su corazón lo sé y me alegro que el regresara sano y salvo.

Lo que ahora diré es algo que me rompe el alma, una tarde llego Kodachi a la casa, Nabiki salió a atenderla:

-Crees que no me daría cuenta que tienes a tu bastarda ahí –kodachi estaba furiosa, incluso la amenazo –pero no tendrás ni un solo yen de la fortuna de los Tatewaki, zorra barata.

-Yo no quiero ni necesito del dinero y mi hija no es ninguna bastarda –por primera vez Nabiki actuaba con gran enojo –Puedes quedarte con el dinero, ya que no tendrás a nadie más a tu lado.

-Siempre has estado detrás del dinero, pero sabes mi hermano Kuno está muerto, la semana pasada trajeron su cuerpo y nadie podrá protegerte –la rosa negra ataco con su listo y la enredo por el cuello y la azoto contra la pared.

Yo estaba lavando la ropa cuando escuche el escándalo, tome Kotaro y Sakura, los oculte en un lugar seguro y Salí a ver qué pasaba.

Mi hermana estaba en el suelo, se frotaba el cuello y en sus gestos había dolor, pero no por el daño físico.

-Como te atreviste a no darme esa información, yo tengo derecho a saber sobre Kuno –nunca había visto a mi hermana llorar de esa manera –Soy la madre de su hija, que no se te olvide.

Cuando la famosa rosa negro quiso volver a herir a mi hermana, me concentre pues una de las cosas útiles que trajo tu partida fue que aprendí a usar el rugido de león y no dude en usarlo en Kodachi, no me importo si ella saldría mal herida, no permitiría que hiriera a Nabiki.

Ahora me tocaba corresponderle a ella, le di todo mi apoyo, le costó trabajo, pero Nabiki es fuerte, una Tendo y como tal se recuperó, también porque tenía a su hermosa hija, Sakura, que necesitaba de ella.

Aún ninguna bendita señal de tu existencia ni del tío Genma. por esas fechas supe que Mousse regreso con Shampoo pero no quiso hablar sobre lo que vivió en esos años, y lo entiendo.

A mis 28 años creo que debería hacerme a la idea que quizá no vuelvas, pero si alguna vez llega esta carta a tus manos ten en cuenta que:

Siempre te he amado y nunca dejare de hacerlo y aquí te estaré esperando hasta el final de mis días, junto a tu hermoso hijo Kotaro.

* * *

Con lágrimas en los ojos Akane Tendo termino de escribir otra carta, Una de tantas cartas sin destinatario.

Mientras la peli azul guardaba el papel en el alhajero, una voz la llamaba.

-¡Mama! Se nos hará tarde para ver a los abuelos –El pequeño Kotaro ya tenía 7 años.

-No apures a tu mamá, por estas fechas siempre se pone melancólica –Dijo Nodoka, ya con varias arrugas en el rostro.

-Está bien abuela, pero quiero ir a contarle a mis abuelos que tan bueno ha sido este año –la miro con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Vamos a adelantarnos ¿Te parece? –su nieto le recordaba mucho a su amado hijo.

-Abuela ¿Yo también puedo ir? –Pregunto la hermosa Sakura, tenía el cabello negro como su padre y todas las facciones de Nabiki.

-Pero aun no te has peinado, Kotaro adelántate, tengo que peinar a tu prima.

-Si abuela –lanzo unas muecas a su prima.

Ella solo lo miro con gran molestia.

-No le hagas caso mi niña –le hablo mientras le arreglaba el cabello.

Akane salió de su habitación, observo a su tía Nodoka quien le hizo señales de que su hijo como siempre se había adelantado. Nabiki estaba aún en el trabajo, así que ella las alcanzaría en el lugar, Kasumi también iría, era el aniversario de la muerte del Sr. Tendo.

El pequeño Kotaro era la viva imagen de su padre, tenía una trenza aunque un poco pequeña, no obstante vestía diferente. El pequeño salió a gran velocidad de la casa, dando saltos y con una gran sonrisa.

Pero todo acabo cuando vio ante él una figura enorme o quizá el aún era muy pequeño, alzo lentamente la vista, parecería que se estaría viendo de adulto, frente a él, unos ojos azules, una cabellera negra azabache con una trenza algo larga, su cuerpo tenia cicatrices y venía acompañado de un enorme panda, el panda se veía realmente viejo, en sus pelos negros se distinguía un tono grisáceo.

-¡Mama! –alcanzo a gritar antes de tomar posición de combate.

-Kotaro te dije que me esperaras –grito Akane desde el interior.

El extraño reacciono a la voz femenina del interior, cuando la peli azul salió, una gran sorpresa se llevó.

-Akane… -pronuncio mirándola fijamente.

-Ranma…- dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, era él y estaba vivo frente a ella.

Fin.

* * *

Es muy corto, pero considero que lo hice bien, la verdad estoy satisfecha con la historia.

Las guerras nunca me han gustado, pero esta idea me surgió.

ojala les guste, por que intente poner un final Feliz para Ranma y Akane.

Espero sus review.


End file.
